Cold Hands
by Rethira
Summary: Dracula's castle is not the best place to try and make out in.


This was written for the prompt: _This anon would love to see some Soma x Genya make-out awkwardness when Soma is himself, NOT posessed _on the Castlevania kink meme on LiveJournal.

Warnings: m/m kissing and groping

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevania or any characters therein. I make no money from any fanfiction.

* * *

"We should not," is the first thing Arikado says when Soma stops kissing him. The older man's eyes flicker around, as if on the lookout for monsters. It's blatantly ridiculous, because Soma has never seen a monster in one of these soothing rooms. The only thing in them is always just the statue of the woman – Mary, perhaps – and the flame she holds. Apart from that, nothing. Soma ignores Arikado and kisses him again, because Arikado hadn't resisted the first time and had even kissed back a little. This time he kisses back more than a little, but abruptly stumbles backwards when Soma puts his hands on Arikado's shoulders. "Soma," he says, "are you listening? Now is not the time."

"I'm not stupid," Soma replies, folding his arms. "Once this whole thing is over, you're just going to leave and I'll never see you again. I'll never see anyone I've met here again; you, J and Yoko will all disappear. Maybe even Hammer will too."

"It's not that simple, Soma," Arikado replies. He's trying to fix his suit, which has become rumpled Soma is pleased to note.

"For now, can't we just make it that simple?" Soma asks and then darts forwards to steal another kiss from Arikado. This time Arikado doesn't move away, but he doesn't kiss back either. He just stands there, like a rock, and when Soma tries to take the kiss into more passionate territory, Arikado practically leaps away.

"Soma," he begins again, sounding annoyed. Soma sighs angrily and then grabs Arikado and starts kissing his neck instead. The noise Arikado makes is worth this entire mess – getting stuck in Dracula's castle, having to fight monsters, being almost killed several times – and Soma does it again. Arikado makes the same noise and his hands clutch at Soma's coat. A moan tries to escape Arikado, but he cuts it off by shoving his face into the fur lining around Soma's neck. He seems to be having a minor crisis of morals or something, so Soma sucks on Arikado's pale skin until there is a dark mark there. Arikado shakes slightly, but doesn't do anything else. This probably counts as him acquiescing or something, so Soma doesn't question, simply goes back to kissing and trying to get his hands underneath Arikado's shirt.

Arikado _definitely _doesn't mind that and reciprocates, his cold white hands warming on the skin of Soma's stomach. It makes Soma flinch slightly, but he can hardly blame Arikado for having bad circulation. He certainly doesn't seem to be having bad circulation where it counts and that's the main thing anyway. Soma stops sucking up hickies on Arikado's neck – he really wants to see someone ask Arikado about those later – and instead tries to kiss him again. Arikado responds, although responding is the understatement of the century. He practically _devours_ Soma's mouth, barely letting Soma gasp for air before making his legs turn to jelly again and again and again. His lips are cold too, even though they've reddened considerably and his hands are only warm with leeched body heat, but by this point Soma doesn't care because he's managed to get Arikado to make-out with him in Dracula's castle.

Arikado moans into Soma's mouth when Soma trails his fingers along his waistband. He stops kissing Soma almost immediately afterwards and starts shoving Soma's coat off instead. His mouth latches onto Soma's throat and Soma's going to have quite a few bruises there in short order, which is probably revenge for the ones Arikado has. Soma can't bring himself to care too much; they'll fade in time and he just has to keep his collar up and no-one will notice them. Arikado gives up on the coat quickly enough, in favour of wriggling his hands back under Soma's clothes. His mouth is still all but glued to Soma's throat and he's making noises that are almost _hungry_ – and actually, Soma thinks he should be worried because they _are_ in Dracula's castle and a lot of monsters have already tried to eat him today – but Soma feels good and he's managed to get his fingers into Arikado's trousers. Abruptly, Arikado does the same, but his fingers go straight for the fastening and Soma suddenly feels just a bit worried.

"Hey, slow down. We have all night," he says and Arikado's mouth, which had been doing weird but nice things to his throat suddenly stops. Less than a second later, Arikado is on the other side of the room, looking flushed and slightly ravished. He has a funny expression on his face and Soma is pretty sure that it's all gone horribly wrong right about now.

"I... I'm sorry. I can't. I have to go," Arikado says and he flees with remarkable alacrity, leaving Soma very unfulfilled and debauched in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary. Soma can feel its disapproval.

"Well that certainly went well," Soma mutters, shrugging his coat back up and glaring in the direction Arikado fled in. He's going to have to wait in here for ages to wait for his problem to go away and he doesn't even know why. Next time, Soma vows, Arikado isn't going to be able to escape.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

_Rethira_


End file.
